


Ablution

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Laundry, Optional Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Discovering laundry room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the problem is: I'm usted to taking care not to make my pwps member specific - and that is not an easy thing to tag on ao3, so I just choose my fav EXO's member and I go with it.

The room is oddly quiet. Actually it’s not quiet at all. It’s filled with whirling noises of machinery and water. You can also hear the scratching sound of plastic on the tiles. The air in the room is hot and you think you can feel the tiny vibrations in the air.

The room is small and even though the lights are on, it seems dark to you. But at the same time there is a shadow obstructing your eyes. You can smell the scent of a detergent – but it’s nice and comforting. And fresh. But even if the scent is fresh the air seems humid and musty.

You giggle when the washing machine that you are sitting on starts whirling faster. Your whole body moves with the machine and your breast jiggle.

The room is oddly quiet. Actually it’s not quiet at all. It’s filled with whirling noises of machinery and water, and obscene sounds of your boyfriend sliding in and out of you. You can also hear the scratching sounds of plastic on the tiles and your own moans. The air in the room is hot and so is his body under your hands.

You are sitting in your laundry room, your bare butt on the central washing machine. The door is closed and the key is jingling on the washer on your right. Your knees brush your man’s ribs and you support yourself with fingers digging into his shoulders. His hold on your hips is bruising and thoroughly satisfying.

So is the steady friction of his penis on the walls of your vagina. You look up and you can see his eyes clouded and out of focus. There are drops of perspiration on his forehead and chest – and you don’t know whether it’s because of the strain on his muscles or because of the hotness of the laundry room.

Your mouth is full of saliva and you are afraid that you are going to choke on it as your eyes slide down his torso. You love him, that’s one. But you absolutely worship his body.

You emit a long wail as he thrusts up and you grab his hair and bring his head to your body.

Thank god, he is a flexible one.

His head is buried between your breast, but he soon realizes that this way he can’t move freely so he moves his head up and puts his forehead on your shoulder. You hug him close and arch your back.

You whisper your praises into his ear. He is fucking you slowly, lazy even, and when your orgasm hits it’s equally slow and lasting. It’s nearly hurting, but at the same time, so, so great and dreamy. Your body goes rigid as it tries to stop the overstimulation, but the washer still vibrates under you and your boyfriend doesn’t show the signs of stopping anytime soon.

You grab him by his jaw and hoist his head away from your body and bite into his neck with the viciousness of a spent girl (so it’s not really vicious). He groans brokenly and throws his head back as he comes. You scratch his back as his eyes flutter close and his face relaxes.

You always knew that having sex on the working washing machine would be amazing.


End file.
